The present invention provides a scaffold safety rail capable of vertical adjustment in coordination with the scaffold platform.
Examples of devices for scaffold systems are well known in the art. Further, modular scaffold devices are known in the art. Still further, devices for attaching a safety rail to a scaffold are known in the art. In most cases, however, these devices are cumbersome to use and take time to reset and reposition. While useful for providing a worker with a safer environment while working on a scaffold platform, they fail to provide a quick and easy way for a worker to rapidly reposition and reset the safety rail relative to a repositioned scaffold, particularly in the vertical plane and at various particular vertical positions. In particular, the prior art devices use complicated mounting arrangements and complicated lifting mechanisms. Other prior art devices are subject to moving out of position because they are cannot be securely mounted. Still other prior art devices, once mounted, impede easy and variable height adjustment. Importantly, the prior art devices fail to provide a vertically slidable safety rail device capable of being simultaneously adjusted together with the scaffold platform. The present invention solves the problems of the prior art.